El lado obstinado
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel tenía ese lado obstinado que le hacía hacer cosas estúpidas. Tal vez por eso es que estaba saliendo con Manuel. LATIN HETALIA Perú/Chile


Prompt 11 del evento promptatón de Latin Hetalia  
Prompt: omegaverse

advertencia: ...omegaverse?

Pairing: PeChi

* * *

 **El lado obstinado**

Arrugó la nariz, mirando con disgusto su celular. Miguel lo miró de reojo, alzando una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Luciano me mandó una foto de su pija.

Miguel estalló en carcajadas, pero luego de echó sobre su hombro.

-A ver, a ver…

-Che no, vos tenés novio.

Lo alejó, riéndose, y Miguel hizo un puchero.

-Vamos, solo quiero saber si es tan grande como dijo Daniel.

-Primero, ¿qué chucha? ¿Qué hace mi primo hablando del pene de mi no-novio? Y segundo, vos. Tenés. Novio. Además, la foto la tomó él, así que seguro es un ángulo que le favorece -replicó Martín, pero Miguel ya le había sacado el aparato de la mano.

-Asu mare…

-Miguel -lo llamó con tono de amonestación-, sos un omega con dueño.

-Somos enamorados, no prometidos -resopló y rodó los ojos-. Mucho menos esposos.

Martín se rio y le dio un empujoncito.

-Ya sé, Migue, además vos sos el que trae los pantalones en la relación.

-Es que Manuel es muy chunche para esas cosas…

-No solo esas.

-Oye, tampoco seas malo -suspiró-. Además, no nos va tan mal… De hecho… estaba pensando en que podría dejar de tomar supresores por un tiempo. Dicen que los celos son… interesantes como menos.

Martín se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir.

-Pero creo que Manuel no querría -continuó Miguel y soltó un suspiro.

-¿Por qué decís?

-¿En serio? Estamos hablando de Manu…

-Ya.

Martín suspiró y volvió a desbloquear su celular. La verdad también le daba curiosidad eso de los celos. Desde la primera vez que les daba, la gran mayoría de los omegas comenzaba a tomar supresores. Las píldoras esas estaban muy presentes en su vida, tanto que a veces olvidaba que no eran algo natural. Como depilarse, por ejemplo. De vez en cuando experimentaban celos ligeros, pero estos pasaban como un dolor de guata pasa después de una hora o dos. No era lo mismo un celo como de esos que se tienen cuando ya se piensa en tener hijos… Obviamente muchos adolescentes, entre ellos Miguel, fantaseaban con experimentar con eso.

Martín no sabía bien si Miguel era consciente de lo riesgoso que era aquello, pero tampoco se sentía cómo siendo la voz de la razón. En sí ninguno de ellos cumplía con ese rol, pero mucho menos Miguel, que por algo salía con el pelotudo de Manuel. Devolvió la mirada a su teléfono y abrió nuevamente el chat más reciente. Bueno, él no estaba mejor, honestamente. Luciano llevaba tiempo tirándole onda (en esa forma tan cliché de los alfa) y aunque para afuera se mostraba ofendido, reacio y asqueado, nunca terminaba por borrar las fotos que recibía. De alguna manera retorcida y extraña, se sentía hasta halagado por la atención y el esfuerzo. O tal vez solo estaba urgido. Porque si hasta Manuel podía hacerse con un bombón como su mejor amigo, ¿entonces por qué estaba él soltero, mirando fotos de penes?

La vida era extraña, concluyó.

* * *

Venía de la uni, antes de tiempo porque habían cancelado su última clase. Pensaba con gusto en que llegaría a tener la casa para sí, que podría cocinar lo que se le antojara y ver la tele en paz. Tal vez hasta llamar a…

Miguel se detuvo al ver quién lo esperaba en la puerta. Manuel alzó la mirada al notarlo, parándose de la escalera y guardándose el celular en el bolsillo. Su novio terminó de acercarse hasta que sus narices se rozaban. Murmuró un "hola" algo confundido y le dio un piquito breve. Manuel respondió con un zumbido poco vocal. Abrió la puerta y pasó, dejando que el alfa cerrara la puerta. Manuel lo siguió y podía sentir como lo miraba de pies a cabeza. Fueron directo a su cuarto y Miguel no se aguantó más.

-¿Acaso vienes a…?

Dejó la frase inconclusa. Manuel resopló y pasó a su lado, tumbándose en su cama.

-Claro que no. Siempre te quejas que no vengo a verte.

-No me quejo -contestó el cerdito, ofendido-. Pero… estás raro. Sabes que los miércoles no llego hasta las cinco.

-La verdad… no, lo había olvidado. Llevaba esperando un rato.

Miguel rodó los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me escribiste?

-¿Ibas a venir más rápido?

-Bueno, no… Ya.

Resopló y se cruzó de brazos, aún parado en el marco de la puerta, la mochila al hombro. Manuel suspiró y palmeó el lugar a su lado. El omega dejó la mochila en el suelo, se quitó las zapatillas y se echó a su lado. Su novio llevó una mano a su pelo, enterrándolo ahí mientras inspeccionaba su cara.

-¿Tengo algo?

-Sí, ganas de culear.

Miguel lo fulminó con la mirada.

-No soy tú.

-¿Así que yo soy el de las ganas de hacerlo en tu celo?

Miguel frunció el ceño, confundido. Manuel apretó los labios, peinándole el pelo hacia atrás, fuera de la cara.

-Martín me contó.

Miguel abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué Tincho qué? ¿Había escuchado bien? Hijo de la gran…

-Oye, cálmate -volvió a interrumpirlo Manuel y suspiró-. Me lo encontré en el Cineplanet…

-¿Fuiste al cine?

-Con Tiare. Y no estamos hablando de eso.

-Pero no me contaste…

-Miguel.

-Ya.

Miguel suspiró y se sentó.

-Igual no debió decirte -murmuró y Manuel se incorporó también.

Se removió algo incómodo pero luego se apegó y lo abrazó, apoyando el mentón en su hombro.

-Solo se le salió, no te enojes -pidió bajo.

-Entonces… ¿viniste a decirme eso no más? ¿Que no quieres?

Manuel se mordió el labio. Luego lo lamió, aún inseguro.

-Solo… no creo que sea el momento. Y es peligroso… o sea, no peligros, riesgoso… Sabes a qué me refiero.

Balbuceaba. No era normal en él, pero Miguel entendía de qué hablaba. Claro que era riesgoso, incluso con condones. Obviamente su lado racional le decía lo mismo. Si sus padres se enteraran de qué había estado pensando lo agarrarían a correazos y eso que sus padres nunca le habían alzado la mano a ninguno de sus hijos. Pero habitaba en él ese lado obstinado en él, ese que hace dos años le había dicho que sería buena idea echarle ají charapita a los tallarines que le sirvió a Daniel, o que hace cinco le hizo presionar la alarma de fuego del colegio. Porque quería saber si realmente vendrían los bomberos. Y ahora quería saber cómo se sentía un celo de verdad. Ignorando el hecho de que era un chibolo de diecisiete.

Tal vez, le susurró su otro lado racional, es por qué estás saliendo con Manuel. Porque le haces demasiado caso a tu lado obstinado.

Dejó de pensar cuando los labios de Manuel rozaron su cuello y un escalofrío lo recorrió. Cerró los ojos, reteniendo un suspiro, dejando que repartiera besos ahí. No era que el sexo fuera malo o aburrido, se dijo, era curiosidad…

Suspiró y se volvió a tumbar en la cama. Manuel lo siguió y le acarició esta vez la cara, aún mirándolo como si tratara de descifrar jeroglíficos. Alzó una ceja y el alfa pasó ambos brazos por su cintura, abrazándolo. Estaban muy apegados y Miguel volvió a recordar que iban a estar ininterrumpidos por un buen rato antes de que la movilidad viniera a dejar a Julio. Su novio seguía mirándolo en silencio, pero sus ojos se habían suavizado.

-¿No vas a besarme? -susurró.

-¿Por qué te tengo que besar yo? -quiso saber Manuel.

Miguel rodó los ojos, pero antes de que pudiera responder o besarlo, el alfa empujó su cara contra la del omega. Separó los labios y se agarró de la espalda del polerón de Manuel, ladeando el rostro. La lengua de Manuel acarició su labio inferior antes de que Miguel se precipitara a invadir su boca primero. Se presionó más contra él y el beso se volvió más entusiasta. Era tal vez por eso que le gustaba tanto besar a Manuel, porque se sentía menos serio al hacerlo, menos fingiendo ser diez años mayor, y algo como vulnerable. Porque de verdad se sentía que lo quería. Cuando se separaron un poco, Manuel dejó escapar un suspiro y sus manos bajaron un poco. Aún no llegaban a su trasero, mas Miguel sabía que se moría de ganas. Lo sabía por la manera en que arrugaba el borde de su casaca y como se contenía al morderle la boca. Empujó un poco las caderas, solo porque le gustaba el respingo que se le escapaba cuando hacía eso la primera vez y la manera en que tironeaba de su ropa después. Le gustaba ese lado más desinhibido de su novio, ese que olvidaba que en realidad le apenaba dejarle chupetones a Miguel. Pero qué bien que se le olvidaba en el momento y qué bien que se sentían los besos mojados en su cuello.

Miguel soltó un suspiro, dejando que se acomodara sobre él, abriendo las piernas. Manuel le susurró algo suave al oído y su ser vibró, sonriendo embobado mientras se decía que lo amaba tanto.

Su lado racional venía a recordarle que las relaciones a esa edad no duraban. Pero qué bien que también tenía su lado obstinado.


End file.
